McFuture
by jexa101
Summary: Sequel to Guess who did it? it follows their lifes after that night... MD Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

McFuture

Chapter 1: Izzie's speech

Izzie's POV:

It's been 5 years since that night when Meredith and Derek got back together, I still remember that day

..::: Flashback:::..

"Mer?" Asked George dumfounded when he saw Derek

"Yeah George?"

"Oh" He said catching up

"hello Dr.Shepperd" he said

"It's Derek outside the hospital"

"We're just watching some old music videos, wanna join us?" I asked

Derek looks at meredith who gives a tiny nod **(A/N: like the one he gave her in the episode 'into you like a train')**

"Sure"

They join me and George on the couch, we started talking about some music video when Derek put his arm around Meredith and she snuggled into his embrace

..::: End of flashback:::..

"Since then, there have been good times and bad times but they got through it. I remember when Mer was pregnant with Kyle, the day she told Derek they were so happy..."

..::: Flashback:::..

"Oh my god" said Meredith exiting the bathroom

"Derek!"

"I'm in the kitchen"

He answered from down stairs. They had gotten married 3 and ½ months ago but they still lived in the house since their's wasn't finished yet.Meredith went down stairs and into the kitchen where Derek is coocking with an apron around his waist with The Clash playing on the background. He turned around and looked at her, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" He asked grinning

"I'm pregnant!" she said

he walked up to her and kissed her the spins her around, both giggling all the way

..::: End of flashback :::..

"Along the 9 months of her pregnancy we were all ther for her. Sometimes she would get the weirdest cravings in the middle of the night and just not to awake Derek she'd call us, but we still went and got it for her.Then Kyle was borned. I was on-call that day so I was at the hospital at the time"

..::: Flashback:::..

I was working on a chart when Christina rushed past me

"What's going on?" I asked her

"Meredith is having her baby"

That said I ran after her until we got to the maternity wing, there we waited outside the delivery room expecting the news. After 2 hours of waiting Derek came out holding a beautiful baby boy with curly brown hair.

"Oh my god, he's beautiful" I said

"What's his name?" Christina asked

"Kyle, Kyle James Sheppard Grey"

"It's a beatiful name"

Said Christina, she had gone soft since she and burke got married 4 months ago.

"It really is" I agree.

..::: End of Flashback :::..

"Now, Kyle is 4 years old. Derek and Meredith have been married for 5 years now, which is why we are all here to celebrate and they're gonna be parents again, so things can't get better for them. I want to congratulate both of them for staying together through it all and for being the great couple they are now"

**A/N: As you can see this was izzie's speech in Meredith and Derek's 5th wedding anniversary,they have a 4 year old son named Kyle, he looks just like his dad, except he has Mer's nose and stubborness. Meredith is 6 months pregnant and we'll go through that expirience in the next chapter.**

**I'm not sure which name should the baby have... I was thinking Elizabeth Ann for a girl and Mark Alexander for a boy, although I doubt Derek would like his son to be named after Mark and Alex out of all people... but I like the name... so, read and review and please help me out with the names. And yes I know they've waited a long time to have another kid but I wanted them settled before I drop the bomb on 'em**


	2. Too early

Chapte 2: Too early

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story.**

**Lizzie: it's a coincidence you have the same name I was thinking for the baby... Now, I'm more likely to use that name.**

**Kitotterkat: I do think Mark and Derek are friends again... and Alex, well, he's alex and we all love him for being obnoxius.**

**MerDer4ver: Thanks for your input and after you read this chapter I think you might guess where I'm going..**

Derek, Meredith, Kyle, Christina, Burke, George, Alex, Mark and Addison were sitting in the same table at Meredith and Derek's anniversary party when izzie joined them, after giving her speech. Meredith stood up and hugged her.

"That was a great speech Izzie, thank you all, for, well, everything" she said

"Yeah, Izz, thanks" agreed Derek

"Daddy, I'm sleepy"

Said Kyle, Derek chuckles and picks him up and grabs meredith's hand.

"How about if we go home and get you to bed?" he asked looking at kyle

"You can't leave, this is your ceremony... it implies you being there"

said Chrisitina being her usual logical self.

"Yeah, but Kyle's tired and it's getting late so we're gonna go, have a good time guys"

"bye mer" thay all said

Meredith and Derek were walking to the car with Kyle on his father's arms resting his head in Derek's shoulder when Kyle spoke up in a sleepy voice.

"Mommy"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Whas gonna happen when the baby gets hee?"

"Well, you'll have a brother or sister and we're gonna love you as much as we're gonna love the new baby" said Meredith answering her son's question.

Once they get to their car Derek puts kyle in his seat and buckles him in, then he gets in the car. When Mer's about to get in she bends down and shrieks, Derek gets off the car and goes to her side.

"Mer, what's going on? Talk to me, Mer"

"This can't be happening, it's too early!" she said almost breathless

"Are you having the baby?"

"God damn it! Yes, I am!"

"Come on Mer let's get you to the hospital" he said trying to be calm and compossed because that's what she needed right now instead of panicky and scared.

He helps her into the car and then he gets in. they get to the hospital on record time, once there he helps her get out of the car then takes Kyle from his seat gently as to not to awake him then they go inside the hospital.

"Can you make it to the maternity wing or do you want me to page Marshalls?"

" I can make it, my contractions aren't that close" she answered

They go inside the elevator and push the button to the 3 floor (maternity) when they get there they see Dr. Marshalls at the nurses station she turns around and sees them.

"Meredith, what are you doing here? Your check up isn't for another 2 weeks"

"I'm having contractions they're..." she grabs her stomach as another contraction hits her

"About 20 minutes apart" Derek finishes for her

"Ok well, let's get you to a room then we'll do an ultrasound and go from there..." she said

They got a room for her and she laid down to wait for Dr.Marshalls to come back with the ultrasound. Derek sat in the chair next to the bed holding Kyle against his chest and holding meredith's hand.

"Ok, let's see what we got here, shall we?"

said Dr.Marshalls entering the room with the ultrasound. She applies the gel on her belly and starts moving the ultrasound around.

"mmm"

was all she said for a couple of minutes after that she turned off the machine and looked at them

"Well, I found something we didn't see in the other ultrasounds"

"What is it?" Derek asked standing up

"You're having twins" she said with a smile on her face snapping her gloves off and throwing them in the trash can.

"It's natural that multiple births happen early although not this early, so we're going to give you some drugs to help keep those kid in there for a few more months"

She says as she grabbed Meredith's chart and wrote down something in it then she put in back on the edge of the bed

"I'll see you soon and congratulations"

Meredith looked at Derek smiling.

"Twins; We're having twins"

"I know" he said still smiling

"Twins Derek! As in two little people growing inside of me!"

"I know Mer"

"Can we handle it? I mean now, it won't be just Kyle anymore, we're gonna have two other little us running around"

"I know, Mer; We can do this, trust me, you'll be a great mom, just as you are now"

"Twins" she repeated still in shock

"Yeah, two little us running around" he said with a gorgeus grin. Then he kissed her, short and lovingly.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now, good surprise isn't it? I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Now I need to figure out another name for the 2nd kid. I was thinking Kate Rose for a girl and Michael Andrew for a boy. I know what the babies are gonna be... but I still want your advice on which names they should have. Please, give me your opinions and review.. thank you.**


	3. Beds, kicks and fluff

Chapter 3: Beds, kicks and fluff

Disclaimer: I own nothin except the characters I created.

After they broke apart a nurse came in and administered the drugs to Meredith's IV. When she left Derek spoke up.

"Hey, I'm gonna get him to an on-call room to sleep, he has no idea we're here" he said in a low voice

"Go home, get some sleep if something happens I'll get a nurse to page you, ok? And if you don't answer I'll get Christina to find you, don't worry I'll be fine"

"Mer, I'm not gonna leave you here to go through this alone. I could get someone to help me bring a bed from the on-call room so we could stay here and Kyle won't be alone"

"Don't worry; I'll be fine just go home"

"Mer, I'll get Mark to help me"

"He's at the party, they all are"

"Well I'll page him or get someone else to help me..."

"ok, just, be quiet I don't want kyle to wake up with the noise ok?"

"Ok"

Derek set Kyle down in the chair where he had been sitting, he stired and Derek placed a kiss on his son's forehead. Then he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I'll be back soon ok?" he said

"Ok" Mer answered

Derek steped outside and paged everyone at the party then he went to an on-call room and sat on one of the beds and put his head on his hands.

_God I can't imagine what we're gonna go through if the babies are born early... it would be hell to see them struggling for their life everyday in NICU. I couldn't take it, Mer would be a mess and kyle... No, don't think like that, be positive, the babies are just fine and everything will be alright.We're having twins, I can't believe it. We have a rough time ahead of us but we'll get through it._

He was smiling now and he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door.

"Dr. Shepperd, there are some people here to see you"

"Thank you"

He went to the nurses station to see everyone sitting in chairs worried sick. Christina was the first to spot him.

"McDreamy! What the hell happend? Why did you page all of us?"

"When we got to the car Mer started having contractions and we came here in a rush, then we found out we're having twins" He said with a bright smile despite the situation.

"SO, I wanted you to know what's going on and I need somebody to help me bring a bed from the on-call room to Meredith's room so Kyle can sleep"

"I'll help you" said Mark.

"Yeah, me too" said Alex

"Meredith's room is 3052 if want to go visit her, but we're gonna get the bed there first and Kyle is asleep so, maybe it's better to wait a bit, I'll get you when it's ready"

there were some mumbled agreements and the three men left to get the bed.

"You must be excited, you know having twins and all" said Alex

"Yeah, it's great to be a dad again" Agreed Mark

"I'm... so happy words can't even begin to describe it"

They got to the on-call room and grabbed a bed then they went to Meredith's room and quietly left the bed there. Once that was done Mark and Alex went to congratulate Mer.

"Congratulations Meredith, We heard you are having twins" said Mark

"Thanks Mark, how are Sam and Dylan?"

Dylan is Mark and Addison's 3 year old son. He's one year younger than Kyle and they are good friends. Sam is their 1 year old daughter. They got married 6 months after Derek and Meredith's wedding. Mark and Derek had become friends since Derek forgave Mark for the whole adulterie thing. Addison and Meredith had also becomed friends too even if it was akward at first.

Addison wasn't Meredith OB/GYN because Meredith had been Dr. Marshalls patient since she was 20 years old and she had confidence and loyalty to her, it's not that she didn't feel the same about Addison it's just that at the begging of her pregnancy she and Addison had a fight and once she was with Dr. Marshalls she thought it would be easier to just stay with her and Addison understood perfectly.

"They're great thanks for asking" he answered

"Congrats Mer" alex said.

He and Izzie had gotten married 3 years ago and they had a 2 year old daughter, Amber. She looked exactly like Izzie except she had darker hair... Alex had changed when they got married, he stoped being such an ass and started being more friendly and when Amber was born he just improved. Now he is one of their closest friends. Mean while Derek had moved Kyle from the chair to the bed.

"Well, I'm gonna go get everyone, they want to say hi" said Derek then he went to Meredith's bedside and kissed her.

"I'll be back soon"

He went out side to the waiting room but when he got there only Preston, George and Diana were there. Diana was George's girlfriend they've been dating for 1 year and known each other for 3 and everybody was wondering were that relationship was going.

"Hey, were did Addison, Christina and Izzie go?" Derek asked

"They went to get the kids" said George and Preston at the same time

"Yeah, we got a call from the babysitter that her mother had a stroke so she had to go so they went to get the kids" said Diana

"Oh, well, you can come now if you want to see Meredith"

They followed him into room 3052 where Mark, Alex and Meredith were quietly chatting.

"Hey mer, how are you?"

"I'm good George and you?"

"Good good"

"Hey Di, how are you?" She asked Diana

"Great Mer, how are the babies? Kicking a lot?"

"Yeah, they're restless"

In that moment Derek felt a tug on his leg, he looked down and saw Kyle his eyes almost closed with sleep he crouched down to his level

"Daddy, why are we in the hopital?"

"Well, the baby got a little restless and we came here to see why he was like that and it turned out that it's 2 babis, not 1"

"There are 2 babies in mommy's belly?'"

"Yeah, there are, if you put your hand on her belly they might kick your hand lo let you know they're there"

"Really? Can I try?"

"Yeah buddy, come here" he picked him up and walked to meredith's side

"Hi mommy"

"Hi baby, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I got cold; Mommy is true that if I put my hand on your belly I can feel the babies?"

"Yeah, you want to try?"

"Yes!"

Derek moved closer to the bed and Kyle rested his hand on Meredith's belly.

"Do you feel them?" Derek asked a few seconds after

"No, daddy, why aren't they moving?"

"Well, I guess they're asleep" He answered

"Talk to them, maybe it'll help" alex commented

"Ok" Kyle agreed

"Hi, I'm Kyle, I'm your big brother and I'm 4! You're gonna like it here, mommy and daddy are perfect and aunty Izzie makes great cookies and uncle Mark said that if we ever got in trouble he could get us out and, and uncle georgie will show us how to hunt a turkey for thanksgiving when we can drive" he said with a proud smile on his face. Then his smile grew even wider.

"Mommy! Daddy! They kicked my hand! They like me!!" he said jumping up and down his sleep forgotten

"That's great Kyle!"

Then Dr. Marshalls entered the room

"Hi, everyone, I'm just here to check your stats Meredith"

She grabbed the chart and looked at it then she put it back

"Well, it looks like the drugs worked so, I want you to stay here overnight just in case and from now on bed rest; you'll only get up to go to the bathroom I don't want you overdoing yourself. Derek, I trust you'll make sure of it"

"Absolutely" he answered.

"Well, if everything goes well, I should see you in 2 weeks for your appointment"

"Hey, what happend to bed rest?"

"You can come to your consults and that's the exception"

"Come on, can't I at least go to the kitchen?"

"no, you can check on Kyle because if I remember correctly his bedroom is at the end of the hall and it won't be too much. But you won't go down stairs, understood?"

"Yes"

"Ok, good, I'll see you in 2 weeks" she left

Then Addison, Christina and Izzie walked in with the kids. Addison was holding Dylan's hand and carrying Sam. Christina was carrying Nolee, she was her and Burke's 3 year old daughter she spended a lot of time with Dylan and Kyle so they were like the 3 musqeteers. Izzie was holding Amber, she liked the day care at the hospital and she was a really happy kid, just like her mom.

Nolee wiggled out of her mothers grasp and went over to Derek and Kyle. Derek set Kyle down and soon after Dylan joined them they sat on the bed talking, well, mostly Kyle and Nolee because Dylan was sleepy so he wasn't really paying attetion.

Addison and izzie sat Sam and Amber on the bed close to the wall and handed them some toys so they could play while they talked. Addison, Izzie and Christina kissed their husbands and soon they were all talking.

About an hour later they saw the time and decided to get the kids to bed so they all left leaving Meredith, Derek and Kyle alone. Derek kissed Meredith good night and he went to the bed and cuddled with Kyle, Meredith stayed awake a little bit after they fell asleep. She looked at them and thought: _He's a wonderful father, I couldn't possibly love him any more than I already do._

**A/N:This chapter was more of a filler mixed with fluff, hence the title. I came up with other names 'cause I wasn't sure about those. Mark shepperd just sounds weird and Michael Andrew does too. I was thinking of Oliver Mathew Sheppard or Shepperd I don't know how it's written; Mathew Alexander, Christopher Alexander and Jason Cristopher. I have decided on the girls name but the boys name I'm still unsure about. I think they're gonna be 2 girls but I'm not sure... well, review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Finally

**Chapter 4:** Finally

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Kyle Shepperd, Nolee Burke, Sam Sloane, Dylan Sloane, Amber Karev, Dr. Marshalls and Diana Phillips.

**A/N: finally, we're done with the naming issues. I have decided on... wouldn't you like to know?? haha, I'm mean :P well, you're finally knowing what the babies will be so... read and press the purple button!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5/19/2012

Meredith had been on bed rest for the past 10 weeks, and she was tired of it. So she went to check on her son. During these past few weeks he had been a great kid, he tried to cause less trouble, he tried to clean up after himself, although he did need Derek's help on that. Derek has been amazing getting her everything she wanted, rubbing her feet when thay ached, etc. etc. When she got to Kyle's room she saw the light coming through the dge of the door so she went inside to see why her son was still awake since it was past his bed time. She opened the door and saw her son staring at the ceiling trying to sleep.

"Hey baby" she said as she sat down at his bed

"Mommy! Why are you here? Daddy said you shouldn't get out of bed"

"Well, I came to check on my little angel" she said brushing his hair from his eyes

"Mommy, I can't sleep"

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Could you?"

"Of course sweetie"

She waddles out of Kyle's bed and gets a book then she sits again with him.

"There was one time where on a far far away kingdom the skies where green and the grass was yellow, and little Phil was a farmer so when he went to his dad's farm he saw that the grass where his cows were eating was brown, so he went to-- OH!" she said crutching her stomach in pain

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Sweetie could you go get your dad?"

"Ok" Kyle got out of bed and went down stairs to find Derek. He was cleaning up the dishes when he saw Kyle coming down the stairs.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Mommy was reading me a story and, and then she yelled and told me to get you"

"let's go see what your mommy wants" he takes the steps 2 at the time and kyle stops and asks

"Daddy, why are you doing that?"

"Well... I'm in a hurry to see your mommy"

"Oh, ok"

When they get to kyle's room, Meredith is sitting in the bed.

"The babies?" Derek asks

"Yeah"

"false alarm?" he ask looking concerned

"No way"

"Ok, I'll go get your bag and Kyle's bag and we'll go to the hospital stay here and I'll help you get down stairs"

"Ok"

He goes to their room and grabs the 2 bags that he had left by the door and walk out to kyle's room again.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"To the hospital"

"Why?"

"The babies are gonna be born in a few hours"

"Really?"

"Yeah sweetie"

"C'mon Kyle" Derek picks him up he's still in his pijamas.

"Daddy, I should change"

"We have your cloth here, you can change when we get mommy to the hospital, ok?"

"ok"

Derek was carrying Kyle, the 2 bags and helping Mer down the stairs. They got in the car and drove to the hospital. When they got there they paged Dr. Marshalls and everyone. Dr. Marshalls cam into the ER and took them to the maternity floor to a private room. She checked how dilated Mer was and she was 7 centimeters dilated, so in a few hours she would start pushing. After Dr. Marshalls left everyone came in, except Addison, George, Diana, and Burke.

"Hey, guys, where are Addison, George, Diana and Preston?" Derek asked he had gotten used to calling Burke, Preston, everyone had.

"Addison's in surgery" Mark answered

"Burke's at Mercy West for a heart transplant" Christina answered

"Bambi is visiting his family and he took Diana along so you know what that means..." Alex answered

"Alex!" izzie said smacking him in the arm

"So, Mer how are you? Super excited that you're finally going to meet the twins?"

"Izzie, the woman is in labor lay down on the chirpiness"

"Well, Christina, I've also given birth to a human being so I know what it's like, and trust me the chirpiness helps"

"No it doesn't" she said with a frown

"Just becaus you are a ..."

"Izzie!" alex warned

"Christina, please keep the noises down, that's what helps" Mark said

"Thank you Mark, Izzie the chirpyness does sort of help and Christina, stop arguing" Meredith said

"OWWW!" she yelled as another contraction hit her she grabbed Derek's hand so hard you could almost hear his bones breaking. Christina and Mark were trying to contain there laughter even if a few giggles escaped them. Then the sound came, you actually heard the snap of a bone and they couldn't help it they started laughing incontrollably.

"Mer, Mer! My hand, honey" he said and she eased up her grip on his hand

Mark wasn't laughing anymore but he was wiping the tears in his eyes. Christina, on the other hand was still laughing

"Daddy, why is aunty Christina laughing?" Kyle aked

"Because she thinks this is funny" Derek asked the amusement obvious in his eyes

"But it isn't" kyle said

"I know Kyle, but she thinks it is" Derek answered

Then Dr. Marshalls came in and everyone left to give them some privacy, Alex thought it'd be better if Kyle wasn't there so he took him with him. Mer was now 10 centimeters dilated, they moved her to the delivery room so she could start pushing.

"ok, Meredith I'm gonna need you to push on the count of 3, ok?"

She nodded mutely.

"1,2,3, push!"

Meredith pushed, this went on for 2 minutes.

"Ok, stop pushing! I see the head" Dr. Marshalls said

"It's a beautiful baby girl!"

"Does the dad want to cut the cord?"

Derek nodded and stepped forward grabbed the sissors and cut the cord, they cleaned her up and handed her to Meredith for a second before she would start pushing the 2nd baby. When she saw her the tears that had been threatening to fall were flowing freely.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked

"Kaitlin" Meredith said

"Kaitlin Rose Shepperd Grey"

Derek completed. They had agreed that Meredith would give the 1st name to the 1st baby and then 2nd name to the 2nd one. Meredith handed the baby girl to Derek so he could hold her too and soon he was crying as well. He handed her to a nurse so she could go to peds.

"Meredith, I'm gonna need you to start pushing again when the next contraction hits, ok?"

She nodded.

Meredith pushed for another minute or so.

"I see the head!"

"It's a gorgeus baby boy!" Dr. Marshalls said.

Derek once again stepped forward and cut the cord. Dr. Marshalls handed him to a nuse to clean him up. Once that was done the nurse handed him to Meredith. She looked at Derek and saw the resamblance.

"What's his name?" another nurse aked

"Jason" Derek said

"Jason Christopher Shepperd Grey" Meredith completed.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Derek was staringat the nursery watching his son and daughter sleep peacefullr side by side when he felt someone looking at him. He looked at his right and saw Addison and he turned to his left and saw Mark there.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are they doing?"

Mark asked

"Kate is a little bit small, she weighted 3 pounds and 2 ounzes; Jason is bigger he weighted 3 pounds and 7 ounzes; Mer is sleeping in her room and Alex and Izzie are with Kyle"

"How's the family?" he asked Addison

"Dylan is with Kyle and Nolee, and Sam's playing with Amber"

"So everything is good"

"Yeah"

A nurse came over

"DR.Shepperd; you're wife is awake and she asked to see her family"

"Ok, thanks, dou you think she can see the babies"

"I don't see why not, but I'll check with Dr.Marshalls, if she says yes I'll bring them over"

"Thank you"

"See you around"

"Yeah, see ya"

And he left to the cafeteria to get Kyle so they could go and visit Meredith and spend some quality time as a family.

Cafeteria:

Alex was sitting in a table with Kyle, Dylan and Nolee. They were eating when Kyle yelled

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!" and he ran towards his dad.

"Hey bud, did you have a good time with uncle alex?"

"Yeah we were just eating"

"Do you want to go and see mommy?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then let's get going buddy"

He took Kyle's hand, waved goodbye to Dylan, nolee and Alex and then they were off to see Meredith.

**A/N: so... 1 of each... I decided on that because if they were 2 girls, kyle would be they only boy and he may turned somewhere along the line so... just to make sure that won't happen he has a brother, Jason and the sister Kaitlin (Kate). Jason means healer and it's one of the reasons why I chose it, and Kaitlin means pure so they kind of fit... but who knows... well, the next chapter is gonna be family fluff or not... who knows... xD  
**


	5. 5 little words

**Chapter 5:** 5 little words

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but yadi yadi yadi... you know the deal... it's not like anybody reads this part anyhow... :P

**A/N: you will problably kill me for not updating in so long but school and kikingball got the best of me and I haven't had time to write... for which I apologize... SO a review of what's happend: Meredith and Derek had twins, a boy, Jason and a girl, Katelyn (kate). Now, there's some "family fluff or not... life isn't thet perfect isn't it? Well... read and review and of course...**

Enjoy :P :P :P :P :P

Derek and Kyle were on their way to Meredith's room when they heard a "code blue" on the PA system.A lot of people were going in the direction of mer's room; somehow, Derek had the urge to see her, to make sure she was ok. He started walking fast, something within him telling him to hurry, soon he was running.

"Daddy, why we running?"

Kyle asked from his place in derek's arms

"Daddy's just in a hurry to see mommy and your brother and sister"

"Oh, ok"

Then, everything came to a stop. Derek stopped running, he stopped breathing and living as soon as he looked into Meredith's room and saw her body being shocked with electricity by the code blue team.

"Daddy" Kyle said tugging on his shirt

"Daddy, what are they doing to mommy?" He asked tear-eyed

"Derek!" said mark upon arriving

"Could you take Kyle?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"Yeah" Mark answered

Derek handed Kyle to Mark and as soon as Kyle left his father's hands he started crying and screaming. But all Derek could think of was getting to Meredith. He walked into the room and looked on helplessly as they worked on his wife. But then he heard it, that fateful sound, he sound of a flatline. Dr. Marshalls stopped working on her and looked at the clock to get ready for the annoucement.

"Time of death; 14:32"

Dr. Marshalls POV:

I was working on a chart at the nurses station drinking a hot cup of coffee when my pager went off. I look at it and it says:"911 code blue 3329". Oh god, that's Meredith's room. I run as fast as I can to get there and when I do I go into auto pilot.

"Pattels"

The nurse handed them to me

"Charge to 200, clear!"

I shocked her and looked at the monitor. No change.

"Charge to 250; Clear!"

I shocked her again.God it hurts to see her like this, she should be spending time with her newborn twins not dying on hospital table. Sill no change, damnit!

"Charge to 300; Clear!"

I shocked her again but ther was any change. We kept it up for another 10 minutes before we heard that sound, the sound of a flatline.

I looked at the clock not ready for what I was about to do, and on the verge of tears I pronnounced those 5 little words.

"Time of death, 14:32"

A/N: Please don't kill me. Nothing is a it seems, please trust me on this...

I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing because otherwise you'll miss the end... which is totally different that the direction you think I'm going... I should shut up now, right? Well, anyhow, review and keep reading... next chapter should be up within 2 days if everything goes well...:P


End file.
